


Hey, Rose (I bought you five roses wont you come to my show?)

by doiezens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idol Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Shy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong is confident, doyoung is taeyongs fan!!, jungwoo is doyoungs best friend and so he isnt in too many parts, please i worked so hard on this lol, theres some implied sexual content but its very brief and there isnt a lot of detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens
Summary: “You’re dating The Lee Taeyong? your favorite artists for like the past 3 years?” Jungwoo asked with his mouth wide open“I’m not sure how it happened either, but I’m certainly not complaining at all.” Doyoung said as he smiled to himself.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Hey, Rose (I bought you five roses wont you come to my show?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is probably like my longest work ever it took many hours to complete and its probably not even that good LOL, if you cant tell its inspired kinda by Roses by Finn Askew, Taeyong listened to it during a solo vlive and i havent stopped listening since haha, anyways if you do enjoy this please leave some kudos or comments/feedback, thank you so much and have a great day/evening!

Doyoung’s hands were sweating, his leg bounced anxiously and eyes basically attached to his laptop screen, Lee Taeyong’s concert tickets go on sale today, 15 minutes from now to be exact, Taeyong is a very popular idol in South Korea and every tour announcement Doyoung fails to get tickets, the younger has been a fan since Taeyong’s debut just a little over 3 years ago.

There was about 2 minutes left and Doyoung can’t stop mumbling out of nervousness, He’s glad he is doing this alone because his best friend, Jungwoo would complain that he’s talking too much, What does Jungwoo know though, if he was Doyoung he would be nervous t-

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I GOT FRONT ROW TICKETS!!” Doyoung shouted as he stood up from his chair very loudly, Doyoung’s mind was moving so fast he didn’t even realize when he started looking for seats but he got them and now he is squealing and running laps around the inside of his apartment like some young fangirl, but he is too excited to even have any shame, he just hopes he doesn't wake up to a noise complaint filed by his neighbors around him. Now, all Doyoung has to do is wait a month for the concert, he sighed and threw himself onto his bed. One. Whole. Month. He groaned, “I can do this, I can totally wait a month.” he mumbles to himself.

Turns out that was a huge lie, every passing he day he whined more and more about being impatient and excited about the concert to his best friend, Jungwoo was so tired of hearing it he prayed that the days would pass by faster so Doyoung, as ever so sweet and caring and awesome that he is, would stop fanboying and see Taeyong in concert already, And yet enough, the days went by and Doyoung found himself in front of his bathroom mirror, applying some light but hot makeup and curling his hair, he wore one of his best outfits for Taeyongs show, he was jumping in excitement that Doyoung had to take deep breaths and call himself down, He called Jungwoo to get his nervousness out, Jungwoo reassured him and told him to have fun, instantly relaxing Doyoung.

He finally arrives at the venue, smiling at the sight of fans lining up and excitedly chatting with each other, Doyoung joined the line, he felt like a stuck-out sore thumb they were barely any other male fans in the lines and Doyoung looked even more awkward standing along because his best friend or any of his other friends didn't want to attend the concert with him, (“those bitches!” he grumbled in his head) but at this point, he didn’t mind he just wanted to get inside, When the time finally came, he ran as fast as he could and manage to get to the barricade, he may have shoved himself through some people and almost broke an ankle while running but he decided it was worth it, knowing he was going to see Lee Taeyong even closer than he could ever imagine.

Screams filled the air as the lights went out, signaling that the show is starting, Doyoung hands were shaking as he started recording, he felt like he was going to pass out but the adrenaline in his system would refuse to let that happen, the second taeyong got on the stage, Doyoung felt like it was only them and that everyone else in the world didn’t exist, Everything around him went blurry as his eyes only focused on the man rapping and dancing in front of him, Taeyong’s body moves in such a way you could only describe as delicate and angelic, yet so full of energy, He was so extremely talented that Doyoung felt worth nothing compared to Taeyong, truly no moment would ever be so special than this one, Doyoung felt everything go into real speed when he locked eyes with Taeyong, and the younger’s heart skipped a beat and he held in his breath, Taeyong smiled yet it happened all so fast Doyoung barely had time to smile back, Unfortunately time went by so fast that the end of the concert was approaching, and still Doyoung has never felt so much joy in his life, during the end, Taeyong had a talking ment, and Doyoung feels like he might be delusional but he swore Taeyong looked at him a couple of times and even smiled, but Doyoung laughed at himself for thinking for something so silly as that, he really needs to clear the fanboy scenarios out of his head, Doyoung felt everything stop when the artist went to the edge of the stage and started taking phones from fans and started taking selfies with the fans phones, He reached Doyoung and grabbed the youngers phone, He saw that Doyoungs eyes teared up in excitement and happiness, he took multiple selfies and even a video, and when he went to return Doyoung’s phone he even held Doyoung’s hand for a few seconds before standing up, Doyoungs heart stopped, He was in total disbelief.

Doyoung watched his breath turn cloudy in the cold night sky, he giggled to himself as he thought back on just only a few minutes ago and how much fun hewas having, he got into his car and his stomach rumbled, he forgot to eat when he was waiting for the concert to start, luckily his favorite cafe wasn’t too far away and they're open until late hours so he figured he would drive there, he turned on the bluetooth speaker and like usual, played songs from taeyong’s albums, in his mind he can hear Taeyong’s live voice and the crowd.

He arrived at the cafe, he walked in to see his favorite barista and one of his friends, Jaehyun making an iced coffee behind the counter, He greets Jaehyun and orders his usual, an iced vanilla latte and a plain bagel with butter, when he receives his order he sits at his regular table at the back corner, the cafe is empty except for the employees, himself and one other man that Doyoung can’t get a good look at because hes wearing a bucket hat and a mask, the younger shrugs it off and continues to eat.

The mysterious man walks over to Doyoung’s table, he smiles with his eyes as he tells Doyoung “I’m sorry but I really cant help but point out you look like a rabbit when you eat, but for the record I find it very endearing.” the youngers cheeks goes bright red, the back of his mind tells him that voice sounds familiar but before Doyoung can think further about it he looks up at the stranger, “Ah, thank you I get told that sometimes, most people make fun of me so im glad you find it endearing..” they both giggle and the man in front of Doyoung takes off his mask and hat and sticks out his hand, “Of course, and I’m Taeyong, by the way, its very nice to meet you.”

Wait.

What?!

Taeyong. the name buzzes in Doyoung’s ears as he makes eye contact with the older, he chokes on the bagel he was chewing on, he tries to wash it down with the iced latte but he only keeps coughing, Taeyong’s eyes widen and he pats Doyoung’s back in hopes of helping, when the coughing fit was over Doyoung was extremely embarrassed and tried to cover his face, Taeyong was both amused and concerned but then he realized why Doyoung reacted the way he did, “Oh, thats why i recognized you! You were the pretty boy at the barricade during concert!” Taeyong smiled proudly at himself and Doyoung’s mind shut down, pretty boy?!? he was a pretty boy in taeyong’s eyes??

Doyoung finally collected himself and nervously shook taeyongs hand “I’m Doyoung, and yes i was at your concert.. I didn’t think you would actually remember me” he fumbled with his fingers, a habit of his when he was nervous, Taeyong giggled “of course I would remember you! I could never forget someone as beautiful as you, really I mean it.” Doyoung felt his cheeks grow hot again, “I- wow I could never imagine getting complimented by my favorite idol, oh god” he stuttered and the older man couldn’t help but feel so entranced by the younger, he has never met someone as cute as Doyoung, all his small actions were so adorable to Taeyong, he knew he would have to make a move on Doyoung before it would be too late.

“Do you wanna get out of here with me? I know a really great place to get ramen, a bagel and some coffee isn’t enough, It’ll be on me.” Taeyong asked with hope in his eyes and Doyoung hesitated for a second but came to the conclusion that he could never say no to Taeyong, “Yes of course, I would love to.” and the bright smile he received from the idol was absolutely worth it.

Doyoung and Taeyong drove in their cars to the restaurant, when they arrived they automatically greeted each other and they sat down to eat, Taeyong saw Doyoung’s very obvious nervousness and tried to ease Doyoung by making jokes and asking the younger male to talk about himself and it worked, with every piece of information Taeyong learned about the other man he realized Doyoung was more and more perfect, Taeyong was not the type to believe in things like love at first sight but he changed his mind about it after seeing the bunny-like boy with a beautiful smile and the brightest eyes at his show.

When it was time to part ways, Doyoung gave taeyong a hug and smiled at him before driving home, when he got to his apartment he closed the door and pressed his back against it as all the times he and taeyong interacted flew through his mind, he put his hand in his coat pocket to grab his phone and felt a small piece of paper, Curiously he grabbed the paper and read the digits on it with the words “Text me in the morning, I would like to take you on a proper first date, Doyoungie~ -From TY” with a drawing of a rose next to it, his heart rate increased and he placed the paper next to his night stand, and got ready to go to bed, he fell asleep shortly after, spending more time with Taeyong in his very sweet dreams.

—————————————————————

Doyoung woke up with a smile on his face, he brushed his teeth and showered and while he was getting dressed he remembered the paper, he grabbed his phone and typed in the number and sent a text, “Hello, is this Taeyong? It’s Doyoungie ^__^'' and almost immediately got a call from that number, he answered and before he got a chance to speak he heard the sweet voice he could listen to all day, “Doyoungie! I have been waiting for your text all morning.” the voice giggled, “I woke up later than planned, but i’m glad this number is really you, So about that date you were talking about?” he said with a teasing tone at the end and he could practically see Taeyong smirking through the phone “I was thinking you could come over to mine, I could cook us something and we could watch a movie or two, stay the night if you’d want” The butterflies in Doyoung’s stomach went crazy, “That sounds absolutely perfect, i’ll be there!” They chatted a little longer before saying their goodbyes.

Doyoung knocked at the house the gps sent him to, It was big and beautiful, the door opened and Taeyong, in all of his beauty, opened the door and smiled at him, holding a bouquet of roses, hearts in his eyes and in Doyoung’s eyes.

Time was a blur and that date was perfect it went by faster than he could ever imagine, so they set up more dates, and those were perfect too, Taeyong and Doyoung were the most perfect pair, they already know each other more than they know themselves and they both know it’s time to take a step further, Taeyong took Doyoung to the fanciest restaurant in Seoul, gave him a bouquet of roses when he sang Doyoung a song he wrote for him.

“Hey, Rose  
I bought you five roses, won't you come to my show?  
Show you how to live life, yeah, you know you're fucking gold  
Give you all my time if you wanna take it slow  
Your soul is lovely..”   
Taeyong sang softly to him, and Doyoung, the emotional person that he is, may or may not have cried a little, and then Taeyong finally asked the question of the night, “Kim Doyoung, Will you please be my boyfriend?” and no words were needed when Doyoung threw himself onto Taeyong, cupped his face and planted a long kiss onto the artist’s lips.

Taeyong shut his home’s front door and lifted Doyoung against it, Doyoung ran his fingers through Taeyongs hair as the older left love marks on Doyoung’s collarbones, nothing else mattered or even existed to them, just themselves in this world, giving all the best love to each other in the best way possible, Taeyong let go of Doyoung where they made their way to Taeyong’s room, and they gave their hearts to each other.

Taeyong woke up to the bright sunlight, he turned his head to see a fluff of hair cuddling next to him, arms wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, sleeping soundly, and Taeyong couldn’t help but admire the sight, he quietly took out his phone and snapped photos, Doyoung shifted around and then opened his eyes, looking up at Taeyong smiling.

“good morning bunny, did you sleep well?”  
“my ass hurts, you jerkface.” Doyoung whined playfully, “mm guess i did my job right then~” Taeyong winked and when Doyoung giggled at him, he quickly snapped a photo of him and another one when Doyoung covered his face trying to hide from the camera, “Taeyongie stopp, my face is all bare and icky!!” Taeyong put Doyoung’s hands down and cupped his face, “You, are the most beautiful man ever,” kissing different parts of Doyoung’s face after each word, “bare faced or not, you are ethereal and i love you so much”, Doyoung placed a kiss on Taeyongs lips “I love you so much more.”

Later that morning, Doyoung sadly left to his own apartment, Taeyong sulked a little but then opened instagram, he has talked to Doyoung about this before, and discussed that they’re both open to revealing themselves at any time, so Taeyong took the chance, he chose the two photos of Doyoung giggling and hiding from this morning and posted them with the caption,

“Forever yours, my bunny.”

“ You’re dating The Lee Taeyong? your favorite artists for like the past 3 years?” Jungwoo asked with his mouth wide open as he showed Doyoung the instagram post, already gaining thousands of likes in minutes.

“I’m not sure how it happened either, but I’mcertainly not complaining at all.” Doyoung said as he smiled to himself as he texted Taeyong,

“Forever yours, my rose.”


End file.
